


吉祥如意

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	吉祥如意

大商场，某一大商场，鉴于它们（拉丁语族中大部分语言将市场划归为阳性名词所以说“他们”大概也行）在大众印象里一模一样，就叫做大商场。

大商场是一栋中空的圆筒建筑，有宽阔的中庭，更宽阔环形走廊，宽阔到如果你想从这一头的电影院到达那一头的小吃街，最快的方法不是沿着走廊绕过去，而是坐电梯返回一楼，横穿中庭，然后搭另一侧的电梯再上去。中庭被富有设计感的金属支架和淡蓝色加灰尘加鸟屎等于灰蒙蒙的有机玻璃（不是“我们不使用化肥也不施加除草剂尽管所造成的碳排放可能远超过同类大量生产产品但你还是应该购买我们的产品”的那种有机，是聚甲基丙烯酸甲酯，每生产一公斤需要两公斤石油）所覆盖，阳光透过鸟屎、灰尘和有机玻璃，慈爱地抚摸着在这没有尽头的大圆盘里旋转的每一个人。

中庭里站着两个人。

说是“人”，或许不太准确。

从外表上来看，其中一个是布偶，它有点像狗，又有点像老鼠，身上的某一些部位还十分可疑地像某种据说是灭绝了但实际上在大洋洲一个神秘小岛上快乐啄食树果的鸟类，不管它像什么都不重要，因为它实在是太高了。任何对布偶装稍有常识的人都知道，身高超过一米六的人是不应有资格穿着此类装束的，因为这会造成成品过高，使受众——儿童——根本看不懂它是什么，更别说还有相当比例的人患有巨物恐惧症。但不得不提，这个布偶还是挺可爱的。

另外一个是小丑。

从内在来看，他们也不是人。

这不是侮辱性措辞。关于他们究竟是什么，这一点从来没有过官方说辞。也可能有过，但是没人知道。也可能跟42有点关系。相比西方以及除那之外的辽阔世界，古老的东方哲学强调不可捉摸，不是不可言喻，而是不可捉摸。

以一种非官方的视角来看，他们代表了一种对立，一种非此即彼，但又并非如此，这一点后文会详细展开。

不妨将他们中的一个视作中国人通常所说的“阳”的代表，另一个则是“阴”的代表。

此时，代表着阳的布偶正手持一簇气球，气球的外形维持在会被某以变形老鼠为logo的国际知名企业发函的边缘，其中夹杂着一两只麒麟、凤凰、毕方，只有具备一定神话学知识而且近视超过五百度又没有戴近视镜的人才能看出来。他正将这些气球逐一发给路过的孩子们。

代表阴的小丑在向孩子们发冰激凌。

问题是，今天是六月二日。

国际儿童节是六月一日。

所幸今天是周日，没有安息日这一概念，许多家庭来到全天营业的商场欢度周末。

小丑有点奇怪。

所有的小丑都有点奇怪，不然就不是小丑了。他，姑且称作他，可以说装扮得十分粗糙，没有涂白脸，没有大鼻子，没有花里胡哨五颜六色的卷发和瓦楞纸假领子，他穿着一件绿色的背带裤，眼皮上拿绿色的颜料竖着画了两道，唯一代表他是小丑的可能那双涂绿的巨大靴子，但那是用泡沫塑料削的。

一个孩子来到小丑面前。

“你一点都不吓人。”

小丑微笑。他不吓人是因为他本来就不想吓人。不对，他想吓人。准确地说，吓人不是他的主观意愿，但或许是他的义务，而他的主观意愿与之背道而驰。再说他前几天把所有的衣服都洗了，只有这条背带裤是干的。

这句话里最狡猾的是“或许”这两个字。

“你想要什么口味的冰激凌？”

小丑拿着一只空的甜筒。他的身后并没有装冰激凌的桶或者制冷装置。

孩子眼巴巴地看着他。

一个女人走过来。“你有蛀牙。”她柔声对孩子说，又转向小丑，“她有蛀牙。谢谢，不必了。”

孩子被女人牵走了，一步三回头。她甚至没能拿一只气球。

“你应该穿红色的衣服。”

布偶低声对小丑说。他刚刚发完了一批气球。十分钟内他已经发完了一百只气球，但是没有人注意到这一点，因为他手中的气球永远是那么多。

“哈？”

“或者黄色的衣服。”

布偶努力回忆自己看过的恐怖电影里小丑都打扮成什么模样。

“黄色可以让血迹更鲜艳。”

“我不打算杀人。”

“我知道。”

小丑看了他一眼。

“你是……？”

“我是。”

他们在布偶递出又一只气球的间隙握了握手。

阴和阳的化身，听起来很厉害，但他们并不是唯一的，事实上，连唯二百分之一都不是，可能是唯五百分之一。他们不是两个有竞争关系部门的主管，不是地区销售代表，不是办公室主任，他们是两个业务员。

他们，并非上述二人，而是更高层，更不可捉摸的存在，在国际化的浪潮下搞出了他们，此处指上述二人，只为了和其他地区（主要是西方，万恶的文化入侵）的相应体系对接，然后抛到一边，有二十余年或三十余年时间理都不理，又在即将召开国际行业联合代表大会的时候想起了还有这么一回事，开始要求他们的KPI。

“KPI。”小丑意兴阑珊，“我诞生的时候根本就没这回事。那时候如果你的口音不够中原都有可能被抓起来。”

“你多大了？”

这句话在他们行业内部通常不是问实际年龄，而是工龄。

“六百三十二，今年六百三十三。我围观了靖难之役的全过程。你呢？”

“哦。”布偶明显有点缩，“二十七。”

“……你的业绩报告也被打回来了？”小丑决定换个话题。

“我根本没交。”

布偶沉默了一会。

“我也没搞明白。突然，他们就通过我店里的一只玄凤鹦鹉说话，让我提交业绩报告。”布偶发牢骚，“玄凤鹦鹉根本不爱说话。他们走了以后她都有心理创伤了。”

小丑了然地点点头。他那边的人也没有能够很好地掌握现代通讯方式。——也不能这么说，他们给他发了一条短信（短信！），让他某日某时去商场中庭的水池里取一尾鱼，剖开肚子，里面会有一个纸条，上面写着指示。

小丑认为商场水池里的锦鲤算是公共财产，至少不是他的私人财产。他绝对不要为了一张纸条杀鱼。

不管那张纸条上写着让谁当王。

“他们把我的报告打回来了，还附带了几个所谓的参考案例。”小丑说，“改变局部地区天气让五月飞雪。这我也做得到，但是我搞不懂有什么意义。还有一个。”

他看了一眼小丑手中的气球。

“六月一日让所有小孩拿到的气球都在五到十分钟内爆炸。”

布偶惊呆了。

“这也太混蛋了吧！？”

“是啊。”小丑说，“不是说不可以有刻板印象，毕竟我们的存在某种意义上就是刻板印象。从来没有人定义过我代表的刻板印象到底是什么印象，要说是邪恶，对等所谓的，那么叫什么来着，恶魔？好像也行。但是戳破小孩手里的气球？我干不出来。”

而这些行为全部被囊括在了一个巨大的有着模糊到仿佛没有的边界并标注“不可捉摸”的范围内。

此范围内还包括：他们负责地府，但他们不鼓励杀人。他们惩罚恶行，但他们不诱使人为恶。他们通常代表负面力量，比如衰败，比如寒冷，比如死亡，但小丑开了一家花店。

因为植物的生长是吸收阳光制造绿荫，代表着阴。不像动物，它们可以在他手下活得很好。

其实猫也可以活得很好。但是猫和绿植不可兼得。

小丑喜欢猫。

回到正题。他们必须在这个不可捉摸的范围内提交一定的业绩，没有人告诉他们某行为算或不算是业绩的标准在那里，他们也没有人可问。

不可捉摸。

布偶再一次与小丑握手。

“黄景瑜。”

“尹昉。”

其后，黄景瑜会对尹昉说以他的名字更适合在自己这边工作，尹昉会说这是一种刻板印象，也可能是误读，毕竟有阳盛极阴的说法。当然这是之后的事，这个时候还没有。

“那边有家宠物店，我在那里面工作。”

黄景瑜指了指巨大圆筒的一侧。

大商场被一条环形的商业街围绕着，黄景瑜所指的那一侧是入口，那里有一家宠物店，有兽医资格，也做宠物美容，也经营收容宠物的领养业务，所以总是堆满了笼子。很多人喜欢来这家店，因为黄景瑜很帅，因为他对动物有一种天然的亲和力，再紧张再怕生的动物见到他也会变得活泼（可能有点过于活泼），还因为左边网红奶茶店的奶茶和右边网红蛋糕店的蛋糕都很好吃。

商业街的入口总是挤满了人。

尹昉的花店则是在宠物店与圆筒圆心连线的另一端，即商业街的最深处。

他店里的花卉总是郁郁葱葱，因为商业街深处的人流量低，租金相对便宜，他就把左右两间店铺都租下来改成了巨大的温室和露天花园，花园里的树长得堆在了一起，几乎遮蔽掉所有阳光。再往左边的画廊和再往右边的设计师服装店都很享受这片树荫，毕竟顾客的树木对他们来说不是最重要的，而阳光太好会影响他们的商品。

黄景瑜又发出去一批气球。

尹昉很羡慕。他的冰激凌一直送不出去。

黄景瑜安慰他：“我觉得我这样也没什么用。给小孩发气球不一定能算作是业绩。他们好像觉得快乐很好但快乐不一定是我这边的。”

他那一边代表光，热，刚强，也可以代表暴力，或者战争。

“快乐也不一定是我这边的。”

“我觉得不是小孩子不喜欢你，是他们的爸妈不喜欢你。”

“是啊。”

黄景瑜突然说：“我有个办法。”

小丑依然在派发冰激凌，区别是布偶送出的气球多了一些东西。

他一挥手，每一只气球的背面突然多了几行防蛀牙宣传，下面吊绳上拴着一盒儿童装的卡通造型牙膏，草莓口味，不喜欢的话可以换柠檬口味，还可以换薄荷口味。

给你冰激凌，再告诉你要预防蛀牙，给你牙膏。这是不是太像一个陷阱了？

但生而为人就是这么回事不是吗？

他们在中午双双完成了任务。黄景瑜超额1300%。

两个新结识的非同僚非对头决定一起吃一顿午饭。

午饭将在M字开头快餐连锁和K字开头快餐连锁之间抉择。又是一对非同僚但是好像也不能够说就是对头的组合。

“抛硬币？”黄景瑜提议，“想吃冰激凌吗？K记甜筒第二个半价。”

尹昉点点头。他也会制造冰激凌。制造冰激凌的人通常不想吃自己制造的冰激凌。

他们挤在人群中排队。黄景瑜摘掉了布偶装的头套，尹昉扔掉了泡沫塑料削的靴子。

六月了。尹昉还好，而且他在背带裤里面穿了个短袖，黄景瑜就比较惨，他本来就总是阳气旺盛，还闷在密不透风的布偶装里面。

“抹茶香草双拼。”尹昉点单后看黄景瑜，黄景瑜点点头，“两个。”

两个人举着白绿双色交错纠缠的甜筒坐在快餐店外面的露天座位里，中间摆着一个全家桶。

甜筒就快要融化了，尹昉却在思考。

“我还是不懂。我们的文化里面又没有救世主，不讲究末世，没有人想要毁灭世界，大家都只想要好好地活着。我们连一个工作的大方向的都没有。我们是二元对立，但又不是那种水火不容的二元对立。理论上我们还可以互相转化。”

“佛教可能有。”黄景瑜说，“魔罗？”

尹昉摇头：“我觉得也不是那个意思。”

“你说，”他提出，“他们会不会就是想要我们打一架，分出胜负，争个高低。”

黄景瑜舔了一口甜筒：“我不知道。”

他说：“但是我要告诉你我是巴西柔术黑带。”

尹昉：“哦那就应该不是。”

一个孩子从远处跑过来，在尹昉面前停住。

她眼巴巴地盯着尹昉手里的冰激凌。

“拿去。”尹昉不好意思当着她的面把冰激凌吃掉，而且也算是替他那个炸掉所有小孩气球的同事做补偿。

孩子接过甜筒跑了。

这下他们只有一个甜筒了。

黄景瑜刚刚把据说最珍贵的甜筒尖咬掉了，没怎么想太多，很自然地把甜筒递过去：“分你一点。”

尹昉也很自然地接过来：“谢谢。”

二人全然没有注意到周围的人都在用怎样的目光打量他们。

他们吃完了一整个全家桶，尹昉在吃甜筒最后的饼干碎片。

“我是不是应该穿个别的颜色？”黄景瑜看着自己布偶装里被汗水浸透的白T恤沉思。白色好像不够阳面，但是好像也不算阴面。白色还很容易脏，他看着上面沾到的冰激凌污渍想道。

“我觉得你穿白色挺好看的。”尹昉说道。他是认真的，但他也认可黄景瑜的好看和白色没有太大的（至少不是必然的）关系。

黄景瑜有一种被夸赞的兴奋，还有一种别的情绪，他不清楚是什么。尹昉把甜筒吃完了，所以这种情绪也快要结束了。

他站起来，兴奋中又带着一丝怅惘，尹昉也站起来。两人道别，并且祝对方这一次提交的业绩报告能够通过。

“你可以到我的店里来。”黄景瑜突然说，“呃不是我的店。我不是店主。我是打工的。”

他打过很多工，他管在墨西哥湾清理泄漏的原油和在南极洲捡垃圾都叫打工。

黄景瑜：“就，如果你喜欢动物的话，我的店里有很多动物。”

尹昉点头：“我喜欢动物。”

黄景瑜莫名又兴奋：“那下回见。”

不必等到下回，下午他们就见了。

尹昉正在自己绿荫浓密的店里喝冷掉的花茶。他的店里只有一种茶，就是冷掉的茶。

他听到一阵骚动，是从左边的露天花园里传出来的。

他拨开一片拂到他脸上的龟背竹叶子和十几株要往他身上跳的兰花，打开侧门，走到露天花园。

花园的正中是一棵巨大的槐树。不知道槐树招鬼不宜在家中种植这种话是谁传出来的，这种树生长迅速，能产蜜，能入药，花还可以做染料。

他看到了一个被困在树上的黄景瑜。

商业街的空间毕竟有限，尹昉和每一株植物都有君子协定，它们不会长得太大。这棵槐树也是，这五年间它一直保持在能够攀爬上去却无法让一个成年男性在上面站住脚的大小。

更何况黄景瑜很高。

他抱紧树枝，有些尴尬，冲着尹昉打招呼：“下午好。”

尹昉看向树梢的另一侧。

事情会发展成这样纯粹是因为黄景瑜是阳的代表这一奇妙又不可捉摸的身份。他充沛的阳气让动物本能地喜爱他，也使得动物在他工作的店里能够保持活力，问题是，他的阳气源源不绝，使得动物们的活力过于旺盛，它们迫切地需要活动空间，而宠物店乃至商业街里显然很少有这样的空间。

今天逃出宠物店的是一名勇者，也是一名开拓者，它发现了尹昉的花店和其后广阔天地，可预见的是，在它被黄景瑜缉拿归案之后，会有越来越多的动物奔向这片伊甸园。

尹昉：“羊？”

山羊，会咩~咩~叫的那种山羊。

猫？常见。狗？也有可能。羊？？？

黄景瑜：“山羊会攀山，所以也可以上树……吧？”

这在他们店里根本就算不上是件离谱的事。

宠物店的老板承受了很多。

羊在来到这片被阴气笼罩的区域后恢复了一定的理性，意识到自己陷入了绝境，也就是站在树梢上下不去了。它看向黄景瑜，它想过去，但不敢，黄景瑜想过来，但不能。

一人一羊相望，直到尹昉打破了这一感人的画面。

他抬起手，几株在地面懒洋洋晃动叶子的藤蔓突然膨胀变粗并缠绕着抬起头向着树上生长。槐树挪了挪身躯，好让藤蔓缠住它，然后绿色的枝条编成网又织成梯子，托在黄景瑜脚下，也托住树梢另一端的羊。

黄景瑜向羊招手：“快过来！”

羊欢快地蹦进他怀里。

黄景瑜抱着羊顺着藤蔓梯子溜到地上。

他的鞋又在快落地的时候卡进了藤蔓中间。

他把羊递给尹昉：“先帮我抱一会。”

本来咩咩咩叫个不停四蹄乱蹬的羊老大不情愿地被塞进尹昉怀中，然后瞬间安静。

黄景瑜凝视这只安安静静乖乖巧巧的羊，仿佛这是一只假羊。

尹昉还可以给它捋毛，它只会咬黄景瑜的手背。

黄景瑜：“……你能不能帮我把它抱回去？”

然后他才想到这毕竟是一家还在营业的花店。

尹昉点点头：“好。”

很少有人能够注意到花店的浓荫从来没有减少过是因为尹昉从来没有卖掉过一盆花。他和他的植物们已经很有感情了。

羊由尹昉抱着，他们一起穿过商场的中庭，来到商业街另一头的宠物店。

宠物店的老板正在给一只猫洗澡，听到门口风铃响，她气急败坏：“景瑜，我雇你是因为我不想给猫洗澡，不是让你当狱警。”

她预感到黄景瑜的到来会让这只本来还勉强算安分的猫立刻活蹦乱跳糊着一身泡沫和她对着干。

但没有发生。

店里的其他动物也没有大合唱，或在笼子里蹦迪，或者养在外面那只很安静甚至有点抑郁症嫌疑的玄凤鹦鹉突然高台跳水。

她放下手中打哈欠的猫，走到外间。

羊靠在尹昉腿边，他正在抚摸一只脸上有疤的三花猫。

那是店里最凶的一只三花猫。

某个不显眼的架子的很不显眼的某一处，一个透明的小箱子里，一只蜘蛛也停止了躁动。

但它还是被尹昉发现了。

尹昉眯着眼睛：“那个……”

黄景瑜：“合法的。”

黄景瑜：“……好吧不合法。但是它的主人花钱让人把它偷运回来之后又不想养了，怕它的毒什么的，打算把它扔到野外。它本来应该在非洲的丛林里面很惬意地捉小鸟吃。我知道我应该把它申报给相关部门，但是我比他们更了解它的习性，也能够用阳气保持它居住环境的局部气温，我有个同事下个星期就要去非洲交流所以我觉得……”

老板撞开他，径自走向尹昉，握住尹昉的双手，紧紧包裹，放在胸前。

黄景瑜：不是，等等，怎么回事？

老板：“你想在这里工作吗？”

 

尹昉在宠物店试用一周后——其实老板第二天就想正式雇用他，尹昉拒绝了，他不确定自己能不能宠物店和花店两头跑——对黄景瑜说：“你觉得上面的意思会不会是想要我们在一起。”

黄景瑜正在往一只大金毛的耳朵里滴药，尹昉负责按住它。他瞬间脸红：“呃，呃……”

尹昉：“我不是在说你想的那个意思。但是你想的意思也很好，我本来准备晚一点再向你提出来。我是说，你是阳，我是阴，按照那个对立统一相克相生的理论，孤阴不生，独阳不长，我们两个剩哪一个都没好处，哪一方特别强也没好处，不如像现在这样。”

他抓过黄景瑜的手：“阴阳相济，万物生矣。”

他说：“一起？”

黄景瑜点点头。

 

“你真的有六百三十二岁？”

“三十三。好吧……我成型是六百三十三年前，但上任是三十三年前。”

“那你只比我大六岁嘛。”

“六岁不够吗？反正你也从来不叫我哥。”

“哥是不会叫你哥的。不过哥可以请你吃拉面。”

“滚。”

 

大商场经历了一次改造。

底层被全部拆掉，保留了水池，架空的首层变成了被商业街环绕的花园，使得本来人迹稀少的商业街最深处也热闹起来。原本是中庭的地方被一条与商业街连接的崭新步道一分为二，两侧也有店铺，还有绿植。值得一提的是，这条步道是波浪形的，也就是~的形状。步道上方大商场里每一层都修了同样形状的连接通道，大家再也不用沿着走廊绕来绕去了。

他们也并不会发现从空中看这是一副太极图。

有机玻璃上的灰尘与鸟屎被清除，干净剔透的阳光洒在花园上。

还有搬到新步道一侧的宠物店，里面的宠物安静了很多，依旧不失活泼。

宠物店的对面则是同样新搬来的花店，如果买花，就会发现店主总是不在。但店里的环境很好，植物郁郁葱葱，还提供饮料和点心。虽然都是冷的。但店主不介意你去网红奶茶店和网红蛋糕店买食物带进店里吃。

有时候店里会有几只动物，仅限于店主和对面宠物店的打工小哥都在店里的时候。动物很乖也很活泼，你可以摸摸它们。

一切都不可捉摸。但总的来说大家都过得不错。


End file.
